1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a display method for information setting screens for displaying a plurality of information setting screens along the flow of the process in a machine tool and a NC apparatus of multi-window type having such function.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Generally, almost all machine tools (bending, punch press, laser, electrical discharge machining, etc.) contain NC apparatus. By operating this NC apparatus, a machining program in which part will be processed how has been determined is produced, and according to this machining program (or called NC program) the machine tool is controlled. Thus, the NC apparatus has plurality of operation keys of various kinds.
For example, the NC apparatus of a beading machine shown in FIG. 1 has mode key section 3 including a home position mode key 3a, manual mode key 3b, memory mode key 3c, operation mode key 3d, play-back mode key 3e, data input/output mode key 3f and maintenance mode key 3g, function key section 4 containing F1 key, F2 key, . . . and the like.
On a display screen 5, buttons such as shape input software button, bending order input software button, angle input software button, direct input software button and the like are indicated. These buttons correspond to each of the function keys, for example F1 corresponds to shape input software button. Further, the screen is overlaid with a touch panel 6.
When a new product is produced using such NC apparatus, an operator produces products through operation steps which will described below.
When obtaining a new product, the operator first presses the memory mode 3c. According to this memory mode 3c, the NC apparatus 2 displays data list comprising a plurality of processing schedules (including information about NC program, due date, production amount, material, punch, die and the like) preliminarily stored on its screen.
Next, the operator operates the touch panel 6 to select desired items from this data list and then press the F1 to select the shape input software key.
When the shape input software key is selected, the NC apparatus 2 displays workpiece dies information relating to the selected processing schedule, preliminarily stored on the screen.
Next, the operator selects a desired workpiece and dies (die, punch) from the workpiece dies information displayed on the screen.
If a workpiece and dies are selected, the NC apparatus 2 displays an exploded view for determining in what order a product of a selected processing schedule will be processed. This exploded view is preliminarily stored in the memory.
Then, the operator inputs processing order through this exploded view. For example, he determines a process by tracing a line on the exploded view. The NC apparatus 2 produces a program for controlling the bending machine 1 according to a processing order determined on the exploded view.
Next, the operator sets for dies installation. This setting for dies installation is carried out by pressing the home position mode key 3a. If the home position mode key 3a is pressed, the NC apparatus 2 displays a screen for determining a current value of a dies installation metal and the current value inputted through this screen is sent to the ATC for processing.
However, although in such conventional NC apparatus, in what order the keys and buttons must be operated depending on a target product is determined, the keys and buttons provided on the NC apparatus are not arranged along that order.
Thus, an inexperienced operator cannot see in what order the keys and buttons should be operated easily. This is a problem which should be solved about the prior art.
For example, in the conventional NC apparatus for the bending machine, when a new product is obtained, after the memory mode key is selected to input predetermined information, for example, the operator must select a home position mode key located far, not a nearby key or must select any junction key (F1 key, F2 key, . . . ).
Even if the operation order of the keys and buttons has been known, the operation screen is changed each time when the key or button Is operated.
That is, in the conventional NC apparatus, for setting various kinds of information about a single mode, plural screens are displayed in time series and then such plural kinds of information must be set one by one through each of the screens. Therefore, work efficiency according to the conventional art is very low. This is a problem to be solved by the present invention.
The present invention has been proposed to solve the above described problem and it therefore is am object of the invention to provide a multi-window type NC apparatus having an indication method and function which enables an inexperienced operator on site to easily see what should be done next through a display screen and input and set almost all information necessary for each mode through a single screen.
To achieve the above object, there is provided an display method for information setting screen along process flow comprising the steps of: indicating a plurality of icons for information setting for each of a plurality of working processes in a machine tool; reading various programs for machining of a product and production image data for the product; combining information setting screen program of a program relating to each icon and production image data, according to a preset combination condition of each icon when the various programs and the production image data are read after the plurality of icons are displayed; and when one of the plurality of icons displayed is selected, displaying a screen of the information petting screen program and a screen of the production image data corresponding to the selected icon, in a region different from a region in which the plurality of icons are displayed.
According to a preferred embodiment of the present invention, display of the plurality of icons is carried out at the same time when the system is started.
Further according to a preferred embodiment thereof, a screen displayed when the system is started includes a plurality of processing schedules containing NC program, due data for products, product quantity, and tool type.
Still further according to a preferred embodiment thereof, the production image data is represented by 3-dimensional diagrams or exploded diagrams.
To achieve the above object from another aspect, there is further provided a multi-window type NC apparatus wherein a plurality of screens are opened on a display portion at the same time and the display portion is overlaid with a touch panel, comprising: a memory storing a plurality of icons for information setting for each of a plurality of working processes in a machine tool in an order of the plurality of working processes; a process flow icon indication instruction portion for reading and indicating the plurality of icons stored in the memory when the system is started; an icon corresponding program combination portion for combining information setting screen program of a program relating to each icon and production image data, according to a preset combination condition of each icon, when the plurality of icons are read; and an indication instruction portion for dispatching an Instruction for, when one of the plurality of icons displayed is selected, displaying a screen of the information setting screen program and a screen of the production image data corresponding to the selected icon, in a region different from a region in which the plurality of icons are displayed.
According to a preferred embodiment of the invention, the indication instruction portion dispatches an instruction for indicating a plurality of machining schedules containing NC program, due data for products, product quantity, and tool type, in a region different from a region in which the plurality of icons are displayed.
To achieve the above object from still another aspect, there is further provided a method for determining bending order for bending a workpiece, comprising the steps of: displaying an exploded drawing of a workpiece on a display device; tracing lines to be bent of the exploded drawing with a finger in an order of bending: changing a display color of the traced lines to a predetermined color.
According to a preferred embodiment of the invention. A method for determining bending order for bending a workpiece further comprises the step of displaying numbers of bending order near the traced lines.
To achieve the above object from still another aspect, there is further provided a method for determining disposition of dies comprising the steps of: displaying dies selected for each bending process on a display device; dragging a vertical line which represents machine center horizontally on a screen so as to move all punches and dies in conformity with a movement of the vertical line.
To achieve the above object from still another aspect, there is further provided a method for determining disposition of dies comprising the steps of: displaying dies selected for each bending process on a display device; specifying a punch or die as a target punch or die so as to display a vertical line on the specified punch or die; dragging the vertical line horizontally on a screen so as to move the specified punch or die in conformity with a movement of the vertical line.
The nature, principle and utility of the invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description when read in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.